


you ain't alone (just let me be your ticket home)

by marymada



Category: Greenleaf (TV)
Genre: Estudo de personagem, F/M, God please forgive me for my sins, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: A.J nunca acreditou em nada realmente. Sua fé foi jogada longe assim que ele foi parar na cadeia, e seus lábios nunca foram ensinados a rezar. Deve ser por isso que quando ele conhece a irmã – meia-irmã, como ele insiste em se lembrar. - A.J acha que ela é uma santa.Tudo que ele pode fazer é ajoelhar e agradecer.
Relationships: Sophia Greenleaf/AJ Delajae
Kudos: 3





	you ain't alone (just let me be your ticket home)

**Author's Note:**

> ENTÃO, eu assisti Greenleaf já sabendo do spoiler maior da quarta temporada, então quando o A.J apareceu, e a Sophia fez um escândalo por conta do meio-irmão, meu coração de crack-ship bateu muito rápido. E ISSO É UMA FICÇÃO. Se você não sabe separar da realidade, me desculpe, o botão de 'Voltar' fica bem ali. 
> 
> Obrigada Alabama Shakes por ser a trilha sonora desse caminho tortuoso. Que Deus me perdoe.

A primeira vez que Sophia bate na porta de A.J carregando um sorriso e um abraço esperando por ele, o rapaz jura que viu uma divindade. Não dessas brancas, e etéreas como ele uma vez viu em uma imagem na parede de alguma família branca temporária e adotiva, mas sim, uma que ele pode acreditar e orar em direção a ela realmente. 

Ela passa os olhos e os magricelos braços ao redor dele, e o puxa para dentro de seu calor, e A.J quase pode sentir a pureza contaminando todo o riacho das mazelas da vida que ele carrega dentro de si ser tocada pela luz de Sophia, como se aquele ponto de pureza pudesse se expandir em níveis que ele não entende, tocando partes da sua alma que A.J nem ao mesmo sabia que possuía. 

Sophia carrega consigo uma pureza que ele quer levantar as mãos sujas e tocar. Roubar para ele como tudo que A.J já fez. Como tudo que ele já quis e precisou pegar porque lhe foi negado pela sociedade que dizima pessoas da sua cor em uma máquina racista. Ele sente fome de algo que não poderia ser preenchido com comida, ou qualquer outra coisa material. Ele sente fome de Sophia. Da alma dela. Do espírito e da pureza que ela carrega consigo quando atravessa a porta da casa pouco mobiliada dele. 

Os olhos dela brilham o tempo todo, como se a vida do irmão fosse um fantástico experimento do qual ela não quer perder um mísero momento, apenas para que tudo fique registrado em sua memória quando Sophia voltasse para a casa segura e quente nos subúrbios. Ela se senta na sua cama, e A.J apenas observa, muito pueril para se sentar junto dela, ao seu lado, quase como se ele não acredita-se que merece aquilo, o simples fato de existir no mesmo lugar que ela. 

A.J tenta infectar a pureza de Sophia quando lhe entrega o líquido âmbar no copo transparente. As mãos dela tremendo, fazendo os milhares de anéis de ouro tintilarem contra o vidro. Ela faz uma careta quando seus lábios e sua língua se encontram com o sabor forte e amargo, algo que ela nunca provou em sua vida. Seus olhos se fecham em um aperto por apenas alguns segundos antes de se abrirem novamente, brilhando com o efeito da bebida, localizando novamente A.J em seu olhar observador e curioso. 

Ele sorri quando ela diz que é a família dele agora. Sorri, pois, dentro de seu corpo arrastado e esfolado no chão, gasto de uma vida que não fez nada mais do que bater, arranhar e machucar A.J., a palavra “família” não lhe cabe, não significa nada mais que dor e lembranças estragadas para ele. 

Uma vez o rapaz já havia escutado a mesma palavra na cadeia. “Família”. Uma ideia deturpada de ladrões e estupradores. Gangstêrs e contrabandistas. A.J se lembra da primeira vez que o chamaram de irmão, e o juraram proteger de outros presos, e porque, dentro de sua cela, de noite, quando essa família tomava tudo dele, forçando seu rosto no colchão duro, e no travesseiro com cheiro de mofo, nada poderia lhe proteger. Nem mesmo, santas, como Sophia. 

Ela continua arrastando o corpo pela sua cama, como se estivesse a testando, deixando seu cheiro doce de perfume caro, e shampoo de laranja pelos lençóis, clamando que aquele lugar também é dela, como tudo nesse mundo. Sophia é apenas uma garota de pele clara que pode estender as mãos pedintes e magras para o que quer, e receber de bom grado, com um aceno e um sorriso em sua direção. A.J nunca vai saber o que é ter aquilo que se deseja, seja de bens matérias, seja de pessoas que ele vê, e quer possuir de uma maneira que faça com que seu sangue sujo e secreto corra nas veias desse alguém também. 

“Apenas um pouco.” Ela repete de olhos fechados, trazendo a cabeça do rapaz para ela novamente. Sophia está encolhida na cama, as mãos embaixo do seu rosto bonito, o maxilar relaxado e o cheiro de bebida forte no ar, quase como se deixasse tudo um pouco mais familiar para A.J. É uma santa enrola em seus cobertores de segunda mão, com a mesma cor dos cobertores da cadeia, e ele quase pode sentir as lágrimas de um descrente escorrerem pelo seu rosto marcado. 

Ele se levanta, passando mais uma coberta por Sophia, deixando que o sue corpo relaxe sem precisar se encolher para ter um pouco de calor. Seus dedos viajam até o rosto dela, o contraste dos tons de negro tão evidentes quando os seus dedos calejados se arrastam pela pele suave, que nunca sentiu desejos que não pudessem ser saciados. Ela se agarra em sua mão com a dela que está perto de seu rosto, as palavras saindo enroladas, efeitos do uísque ela ingeriu.

“Fique aqui. Comigo. Eu posso ser sua família.” Ela se enrola mais um pouco, apertando a sua mão até que os anéis fossem sentidos pelos dedos dele. A.J se agacha ao seu lado, e Sophia empurra o próprio corpo para criar espaço para o irmão, deixando implícito para ele se deitar com ela. 

O corpo do rapaz se abaixa até a posição vertical, esticando-se por cima das cobertas e observando o rosto sereno da irmã – meia irmã, ele volta a se repetir naquele instante, sem entender o porquê faz com que seu coração bata mais calmo – já tomado pelo mundo dos sonhos. A respiração de Sophia pega no seu rosto, e A.J quase pode respirar tudo para dentro dele, apenas para ter um pouco da pureza da santa com ele. Ele quase pode pegar o ar e engarrafar para levar Sophia como um pedaço de Terra Sagrada, um sacrilégio que apenas ele pode entender. 

“Você não vai ser minha família.” Ele sussurra, os olhos de fechando assim como o da irmã. A.J consegue escutar o barulho de carros e de chuva lá fora, como se fossem apenas sons que ele nunca se acostumaria após tanto tempo preso naquelas paredes cinzas da prisão. “Você será minha salvadora.”


End file.
